vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zenkichi Hitoyoshi
Summary Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (人吉 善吉, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi) is the male protagonist of the series Medaka Box. He is a freshman and later junior of Class 1, and a childhood friend of Medaka Kurokami, who strong-arms him into joining the Student Council as the general affairs manager. He later becomes the 100th Student Council president. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Unknown, At least 8-B | Unknown when using Contradictory Conjunction Name: Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, Erase Man, Medaka's Guard Dog, Heat Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human | Zero | Student Council President | Style User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Martial Artist, Extrasensory Perception (Can see what others see through his own eyes with Parasite Seeing) | Can negate the Theory Of Narrative Causality and Plot Manipulation via Devil Style | Can use his hand and feets as blades, and still has Devil Style | Probability Manipulation (Can make the impossible possible via Contradictory Conjunction), along with the abilities he had in his previous form, can ignore plot-based defenses to an extent Attack Potency: City Block level (Comparable to Akune who was considered to be equal to Medaka) | City Block level via power-scaling (Fought toe-to-toe against Kumagawa) | Unknown, At least City Block level via power-scaling | Unknown when using Contradictory Conjunction (Literally makes the impossible possible). Speed: Hypersonic+ '''(Could engage in combat with Munakata) | At least '''Hypersonic+ via power-scaling | At least Light Speed via power-scaling (Can match and defeat Style Users in combat) | At least FTL when using Contradictory Conjunction, likely higher (Fought toe-to-toe against Iihiko) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | Unknown, At least City Block Class | At least City Block Class Durability: City Block level | City Block level via power-scaling | Unknown, At least City Block level via power-scaling | Unknown, At least City Block level via power-scaling Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Quite intelligent, can learn Martial Arts pretty fast, also has knowledge about modern guns and capable of disarm them in less than a second Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | Can no longer use Parasite Seeing | Contradictory Conjunction can only be used on contrarians. Style is also uneffective against frenzied enemies and enemies that cannot understand words. Devil Style nullifies any plot manipulation he would have gained from being a hero, not just his enemy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Superhuman Physiology: Because Zenkichi has been together with Medaka since they were two, he has trained his body so that he can stay by her side. Zenkichi is very strong, causing a small earthquake with only a stomp, and was able to survive being skewered by six blades at once. Combat Expert: Zenkichi is a master of Savate, a French style which focuses mainly on footwork, having honed his skill to such an extent that he possesses an almost impenetrable defense. According to Zenkichi, he learned this style because he fears fighting and uses it to disarm opponents and take away their desire to fight. His mother claims to have taught him the basics of Savate. He is somewhat trained in judo, well enough that he doesn't cheat in matches even though his actual skills are less than those of Medaka and Akune. Zenkichi has also studied on how to disassemble guns (even rocket launchers), just in case something ever happened to Medaka. * Devil Climb (デビルクライム, Debiru Kuraimu): After the underground battle with the Flask Plan, Zenkichi learned the technique for walking on walls. Zenkichi uses this skill for escapes, and can run up the side of a building while holding someone in his arms. * Tactics of Naze Youka: Minus Nullify System (名瀬夭歌の戦法: マイナス無効化システム, Naze Youka no Takutikusu: Mainasu Mukouka Shisutemu): Zenkichi has been trained by Youka Naze to fight with his eyes closed. She commented that Zenkichi, due to his training, can fight the Boxing Club and walk around Hakoniwa Academy blindfolded. This was done as a countermeasure due to his crippling fear of Kumagawa. Furthermore, Zenkichi was able to utilize his own terror to "feel Kumagawa's disgusting existence" through his skin, even if his opponent kept silent. Without his brain needing to process visual information, Zenkichi can become stronger and faster, which has been referred to as his "Artificial War God Mode." The final part of the Minus Nullify System can only be realized when Zenkichi is so afraid that he begins shaking. Instead of becoming paralyzed, he trembles even more in order to perform a powerful, ground quaking stomp. Maestro (指揮効果, Maesutoro): Zenkichi possesses the ability to harmonize with and guide others, drawing out 200% of their potential. Abnormalities Parasite Seeing (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): During his near death, Zenkichi's eyesight was restored (after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction) by Ajimu, who passed on her ability Parasite Seeing to him. Zenkichi's now enhanced vision grants him the ability to see what others see through their own eyes. This also allows him to see how others view the world and understand how they think. When he activates Parasite Seeing, Zenkichi's eyes turn red, with glowing pupils. Devil Style (愚行権, Debiru Sutairu): Zenkichi's personal skill, created by Hanten. Devil Style nullifies any coincidence; the skill prevents the whims of fate from interfering with a battle. Ajimu states that this ability is the opposite of a conventional main character; it degrades the hero, as they are usually just really lucky. Ajimu labels Devil Style as an ability that will render all the main characters that came before Zenkichi relics of the past. Because of Devil Style, Zenkichi is classed as neither a Plus nor a Minus, but rather as a Zero. Altered God Mode, Model Zenkichi (改神モード 全吉モデル, Kaishin Mōdo, Zenkichi Moderu): Zenkichi's version of Medaka's Altered God Mode, born from his training with Ajimu; more specifically, his exposure to Shiranui's Real Eater. When entering this form, Zenkichi removes his glasses, and his hair turns black. This skill lets Zenkichi perceive his own limits; it was created when Shiranui altered Parasite Seeing with her Real Eater. * Shutouryuu (手刀流, Hand Sword Style): While in Altered God Mode, Zenkichi's hands somehow become as sharp as blades; Zenkichi refers to them as his "special swords", which he uses with a two sword style. Zenkichi has also implied that he can use his legs in the same manner, for a four sword style, though this has not been demonstrated. Style Contradictory Conjunction (Paradox) User (逆接(説)使い, Gyakusetsu (setsu)'' Tsukai''): After receiving Nienami's style, Zenkichi gains her tattoo on his tongue. This is the inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation, such as winning against a strong opponent, or cutting a huge, resilient object. Key: Pre-Kumagawa Arc | Kumagawa Arc | Altered God Mode | Unknown Shiranui Arc Note: Regarding the Light Speed Hyperbole, there are only so many statements that could be dismissed as mere hyperbole, but none of then with any contradictions whatsoever. Even narration point to certain characters (5 at the maximum) being lightspeed, with no contradictions at all. In fact Ajimu blowing up the star, the nature of Hinokage's Theme Song, and Medaka destroying the moon overnight only point towards it. Even Iihiko called Medaka's Kurokami Phantom "slow", right before beating her with glasses. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Bug-Eaten (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Bug-Eaten's Profile (Kumagawa Arc Zenkchi was used. They started 100m apart. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Probability Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier